


Wishful Thinking

by KoryMisun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftermath, Big Trouble in Little Sanchez, M/M, Nauseous Morty, Nudist Rick, Operation Phoenix, Rick Hates his Clones, Sad Anxiety, get your shit together, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/KoryMisun
Summary: After the events of Big Trouble in Little Sanchez, Morty thinks about Rick's really violent fucking behavior.Rick contemplates how Morty wants to be with him constantly, and what he should do about it.May develop into feelings, oh my god.





	

"I guess it's back to the drawing board!"

Morty couldn't contain his nausea and screams of horror when Rick picked up an ax from the corner of his hidden lab and began hacking his clones to pieces. There were five in total, counting Tiny teenage Rick, and the original took great pleasure in destroying them. Summer was just angry and horrified that Rick chose to do this in the nude. Before Rick was finished, his phone vibrated and glowed (Morty didn't know how he could possibly find it beneath all that viscera, Christ).

"I gotta go pick up your parents, they have been blowing me up! One last swing for the road!!" Feeling a bit cramped up but satisfied for the moment, Rick chopped Tiny Rick's skull once more and headed back up to ground-level. What his grandchildren chose to do at that point was their problem.

~

"O-Oh my go-god... what even is this?" Morty sat in the underground lair by himself, staring blankly at the carnage and trying not to have a breakdown. Rick had never told him about this place, or the clones of himself. Nothing. Then again, Rick got up to a lot of scientific hi-jinks while the Smith family did their own thing.

Morty didn't feel betrayed or lied to, but his chest did clench a bit at the gore surrounding him. Had his grandpa enjoyed perpetrating the violence in and of itself, or had he enjoyed it because he got to kill himself over and over? Was there a deeper meaning behind his naked, psychotic rampage? Morty hoped the answer was no.

Leaving the mess for Rick because fuck that, the teen eventually figured out the control panel and how to get the hidden platform to rise back into place. He clunked upstairs to the bathroom, unable to get the memory out of his head. Rick's maniacal laugh, the way he punched and kicked the clones' bodies around like they were garbage before slicing bits off...

Morty swallowed back the bile threatening to come up and closed the door behind him, bracing himself on the bathroom counter. Tears burned the edges of his eyes as he waited for the nausea to pass. "Think about something else, anything else. Rick's fine, that's all that's important, right? We saved him in time."

"Morty?" Summer walked by the door, paused, then came back when she heard her brother mumbling to himself. "You're not upset, are you? _Get your shit together_ or Grandpa Rick will just make fun of you when he gets back."

"I'm no-not, I was just gro-grossed out by the smell down there. G-Gimme a sec." Morty washed his face and dried it with one of the washcloths that were folded and piled neatly in a drawer. Surprisingly, his yellow dress shirt had come out (mostly) unscathed. "Better take this off before anything else has the chance to happen."

~

Much faster than the kids anticipated, Rick landed his ship in the garage. Summer was there to greet her parents and tell them how she, Morty and Rick managed to exterminate the vampire at school. Still covered in dark, dried blood, Rick announced he would need the bathroom for an hour or so and made his way inside. He whistled his way up the stairs, wondering why he hadn't bumped into Morty yet, since the kid was more attached to his hip than usual nowadays. "Guess I should tell him to cut that shit out, before it gets too ann-ough-ying."

For the past week, the brunette was trying his utmost to impress Rick, to be smarter, to have more in common with the man he considered his best friend. Rick had been ignoring his number one fan for the most part, hoping it was just a phase and that Morty would latch onto something or someone else soon. Then Rick had the bright idea to transfer his mind into a teenage clone of himself. If possible, Morty became even more obsessed with hanging out with him, trying too hard to be cool and laid back when inside he was as neurotic and twitchy as ever. Maybe if Morty saw a side of Rick that was too dark or intense, he would back off a little. So yeah, Rick had a little too much fun dealing with Operation Phoenix. Hopefully that would fix everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want some kind of continuation, or if YOU would like to RP a continuation with ME. That'd be awesome.  
> I'm korymisun on _everything._


End file.
